Alone
by JantoForever21
Summary: These are just a collection of Torchwood drabbles. I will add more anytime I write more so it won't be too regularly.
1. Mystery Man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or it's characters.

**Author Note:** These are just a collection of short POV proses. Most of them are in the same 'format' and they are all basically drabbles. This one is in the POV of Ianto.

* * *

**Mystery Man**

He stalks me

and hunts me down.

He hugs me

and holds me tight.

He hurts me

Tthen walks away.

He kisses me

and tell's me everything's going to be alright.

He leaves me

and doesn't say goodbye.

He looks me in the eyes

and says he's sorry.

But who is this mystery man?

Why does it matter?

Because I love him.

* * *

**Author Note: Who is the mystery man? I know the prose above isn't very subtle so it will be easy. Also, reviews make me very happy so please, take the time to review this.**


	2. My Time Has Come

**Author Note:** This short prose is also in Ianto's POV.

* * *

**My Time Has Come**

We're dying; I'm dying, and I'm sitting in the arms of comfort.

Time is ending; my time is ending, and I'm in the arms of an angel.

The world is ending; I am ending, and I am fine.


	3. Death

**Author Note: **This one is in Jack's POV.

* * *

**Death**

I see her in my dreams; waiting.

I see her in the corner of my eye; watching.

I hear her in my head; lost and lonely.

She is everywhere; watching, listening.

She is death; waiting for me.


	4. Alone

**Author Note: **This prose was originally going to be in John Hart's POV but it didn't really seem like him at all. So... this one is in Ianto's POV.

* * *

**Alone**

I wait for him; willing him to come back.

I search for him; wondering if I'll ever find him.

I ask for him; hoping someone will know.

I speak of him; pleading someone will answer.

I think of him; wishing he'll come back for me.

I pray for him; convinced he's still alive.

I dream of him; longing to be told it's not a dream.

I found him; realizing reality.


	5. Realizing the Truth

So, this one isn't exactly in anyone's POV but it is Lois's (from COE) thoughts. I wrote this because while watching Jack and Ianto's dying scene, I was wondering how the people watching would react, seeing Jack watch Ianto die, and then kiss him.

* * *

**Realizing the Truth**

Lois could see them together; so gentle yet so strong. She could see the younger man fall, the older one catching him in his arms. The emotion, the love; so powerful, so strong; falling to pieces in front of her very eyes. She could see the connection between them, so strong, so beautiful; and now it was being destroyed. While one lover would die, the other would survive; burdened with their lovers death for eternity; and she had to watch it all happen; she had to watch two inseparable lovers die in each other's arms.


	6. What Am I?

This short prose is in Ianto's POV. I don't know why I wrote it but I just somehow thought of it while reading a slight Gwack moment in the story Torchwood Jigsaw by Rent-a-Blank. It's just Ianto's thoughts on his (basically AU) relationship with Jack. Please tell me how you like it, I did not editing whatsoever so I would like to know. Also, like most of these proses in this story, I just randomly think of them (anywhere, anytime).

* * *

**What Am I?**

Gwen. It is always Gwen. Gwen is the one who sits with Jack and holds him tight. Gwen is the one who comforts him when times are tough. Gwen is the one who he confides in. She is the one he trusts. She is the one who listens to him and keeps him to herself. She is the one who cheats on Rhys just so she can hold him tight. But, if Gwen is Jack's love, then what am I?

Toshiko. It is always Tosh. Tosh is the one who chats with Jack and is his friend. Tosh is the one who will play cards with him when he is bored. Tosh is the one who will help make things right. She is the one who will make him laugh. She is the one who loves Owen and talks to Jack. But, if Tosh is Jack's friend, then what am I?

Owen. It is always Owen. Owen is the one who gives Jack advice and sits and has a drink with Jack when needed. Owen is the one who looks up to Jack for support. He is the one who protects Jack's back, even though he can't die. He is the one who loves Tosh and helps Jack with his loss. But, if Owen is Jack's 'son', then what am I?

Me. It's always me, Ianto Jones. I'm the one who makes Jack coffee and cleans the hub. I'm the one who stays at the hub, giving the team the coordinates. I'm the one who orders pizza and manages the Tourist Office. I'm the one who loves Jack but he obviously doesn't love me. So, what am I? I'm the teaboy, and nothing more, just an extra in the Torchwood play, I'm nothing.


	7. I Won't Forget

I won't forget.

It'll hurt so much, but I won't forget.

I'll probably try to run and hide, but that won't work.

You're more than just a blip in time, Ianto;

and now you're gone.

You ripped a hole in my heart,

one that can't be sewn.

I can't forget;

I won't forget;

I promise.


	8. The Tarot Girl's Prophecy

**The Tarot Girl's Prophecy**

You will find what you desire

from the man you may not seek

for but one condition,

assigned to love and trust;

immortality is the key

to feed the desire

hidden in thee.


	9. Your Always

**Your Always**

He who you desire

isn't the man you seek

you have gone wrong

in your quest

of hope and truest.

Turn back

go the other way--

before he's gone.

You must give him

eternal life

before you can promise

eternal love

and he'll love you forever--

whether you let it be

his

or yours.

It's up to you now,

you must make things right

he's there for you

from now

until then.

You can make

it happen

or you can

let it go,

but don't forget

his eternal love

for you

for he's your always.


	10. The Lone Man

**The Lone Man**

What is his name

The lone man,

Lost without love

Who once was a good man

He lived

He loved

And felt,

But now

He feels nothing

Nothing at all

No love

No joy

No hope,

Only guilt,

Pain

And sorrow,

And he can't see

Not you

Or me;

He's lost

For eternity.


	11. And Somehow It Feels Like Heaven

And Somehow It Feels Like Heaven

The world stops,

But only for a second

I drift away from my body

My spirit leaves it behind

_And somehow it feels like heaven._

All the moments we've had,

All the times we've shared.

Every time

I've seen you smile,

Every time

I've heard you laugh.

Al that life

All that joy

Showing in your eyes

I wish I could

See it once more

But it's no longer there,

Only a memory

That won't be soon to fade

But will soon become painful

_And somehow it feels like heaven._

All the times

I've made you cry

All the hardships

I haven't been there for

All the chances

To confess my love

And now it's time

To say goodbye

_And somehow it feels like heaven._

I'm not ready

But I am

oh

so

Scared

To face this world

Without you

_And somehow it feels like heaven._

I wish I could

Die along with you

But we both know

This is the end

_But I know I'm not in heaven anymore._


	12. Captured On Film

Captured On Film

A moment in time--

Captured forever

Displaying emotions

As well as revealing them.

A picture

Can be nothing

As well as everything

All they are

Are moments in time,

Nothing more

Nothing less,

Just a memory

Captured in time

Forever.


	13. Purgatory

**Purgatory **

**I know heaven,**

**I know hell**

**And I know**

**This isn't either.**

**I know life,**

**I know death**

**And I know **

**This isn't either.**

**I know right,**

**I know wrong**

**And I know **

**I'm not either.**

**I know love,**

**I know hatred**

**And I know**

**I've endured both.**

**I know comfort,**

**I know suffering**

**But I don't know which **

**I deserve.**


End file.
